Caso 1507
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: ¿Acaso tu sabes lo que es el amor?


_Caso 1507_

Cuatro paredes de color opaco, un largo sillón parecido a una cama, un archivero lleno de documentos sobre personas que quizás tenían problemas más graves que él, un escritorio en el cual se apreciaba una carpeta con el numero 1507 inscrito en ella, una laptop, unos bolígrafos y una bonita fotografía de lo que parecía la familia de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le habla con voz pausada casi monótona.

-Me obligaron- desviaba la mirada apreciando toda la habitación.

-¿Quién te trajo aquí?

-Mi madre

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy enamorado.

-No lo creo Ryuichi debe de haber algo más que eso para que te trajeran hasta aquí- la mujer le contempló por unos momentos y luego se dedicó a escribir pequeñas notas en su libreta.

Miraba todo su alrededor con recelo ya que no tenía ganas de estar allí, es más no había razón alguna para que le llevaran a ese lugar pero aun así sus padres se habían empeñado en enviarle allí. Sentado en el amplio sofá se dedicaba a esperar a que alguien se apareciera.

-Disculpa la tardanza Tatsuha- una joven de unos veinte y cinco años atravesó la puerta sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-No se preocupe- le devolvió el gesto con gentileza. La mujer dejó sus cosas a un lado, jugó con su cabello y tomando unas hojas junto a una lapicera le observó con detalle.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Tatsuha?

-No lo sé- la joven quiso anotar algo más dejo la pluma de lado.

-¿De verdad no sabes?

-No

-Entonces, ¿Quién te ha traído aquí?

-Mi hermano, Eiri.

-¿Por qué te trajo aquí?

-Porque mi padre le pidió que lo hiciera.

-Y, ¿por qué tu padre quiso que te trajera?

-Probablemente porque está enojado- se acomodó en el sofá y suspiró.

-¿Por qué estaría enojado?- prestaba total atención a lo que el moreno tenía para decir.

-Porque le dije que estaba enamorado.

La mujer le miró unos segundos un tanto sorprendida, no esperaba tal respuesta de su parte así que se levantó de donde estaba y camino con paso cansino hasta un sillón para estar un poco más cerca de aquel chico.

-Enamorado dices…

-Así es, estoy enamorado- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro la cual no fue desapercibida por la especialista.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Ryuichi?- Levantó sus ojos violáceos haciéndolos chocar contra los marrones chocolates de la mujer algo mayor que estaba justo al frente suyo y le miró confundido, ¿acaso ella ponía en duda sus sentimientos?

-¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorada señora?- Esa pregunta le descolocó dejándola sin habla pero rápidamente recobró la compostura.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de mí sino de ti.

-No, jamás lo ha estado…

-¿Enamorado? Eso es maravilloso… -le sonrió fugaz y cruzó sus piernas dejando una mano sobre su rodilla- ¿Cómo es esa persona?

-¿Usted lo cree?- sus ojos brillaron con algo de esperanza, que alguien le dijera eso era un tanto consolador ya que a todo aquel que se lo contaba le daba la espalda y le decía que eso era completamente repulsivo- ¿Usted de verdad cree que está bien?

-Absolutamente, no hay nada de malo en eso- Tomó la pluma con firmeza había notado como el chico evadía su pregunta y eso le intrigaba, quizás por eso fue enviado hasta allí. Un suspiro le llamó la atención.

-No sabe cómo me alivia el que usted lo diga, ya había comenzado a asustarme ya que todos me habían comenzado a decir que eso estaba mal.

-Por supuesto que no, no hay nada de malo en ello.

-¿Usted alguna vez ha estado enamorada?

-Por supuesto que lo he estado. El amor es la droga más sana y pura que se puede tener.

-¿Entonces usted conoce lo que se siente estar enamorado?

-Así es- se quedó callado por unos momentos mirando a la joven. Tenía una cabellera de color castaño claro y unos bonitos ojos azules, le sonreía pero él solo lograba distinguir una mueca vacía.

-Eso es mentira.

El silencio llenó la habitación por momentos no esperaba que ese chico negara lo que decía aunque una vez más se convenció, ellos no estaban allí para hablar sobre ella.

-Niegas mis palabras pero eso me lleva a preguntarte; ¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado?

-Si señora.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-Porque lo siento.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

-El amor no puede explicarse con palabras

-No te pido que me expliques que es el amor, te pido que me digas que es lo que sientes.

-Es lo mismo.

-¿Lo es?

-Por supuesto que lo es, lo que yo siento es amor y no hay palabra que pueda llegar a expresar ese sentimiento en su totalidad- Anotaba cuidadosamente cada una de sus respuestas y no perdía de vista la forma en cómo el chico se expresaba, tanta seguridad, tanta convicción era poco visto en los chicos de su edad.

-¿Estás enamorado?- repite su pregunta.

-Si

-¿Por qué?

Las palabras de ese chico le habían dejado algo confundida.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que es mentira?

-Porque me doy cuenta de eso, usted jamás ha estado enamorada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya le dije- se sienta derecho- No me haga repetir las cosas cuando las ha escuchado perfectamente.

-Quiero escucharlas de nuevo- suspiro resignado.

-Lo digo porque me doy cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo… qué?

-¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta de que no es cierto lo que digo?

-Es sencillo, con solo verle puedo darme cuenta de que jamás ha estado enamorada.

-Se más explicito- Bufó ante el pedido de la joven, no se suponía allí que ella era psicóloga, ella debía saber de estas cosas y no necesitar de su ayuda para entenderlas.

-Si hubiese estado enamorada de verdad, al hablar de ello, su rostro cambiaría de expresión, su sonrisa irradiaría paz y alegría por recordar al ser que se ama, su corazón comenzaría a latir fuertemente y sus manos se volverían sudorosas pero nada de eso le sucedió.

-Ya veo…

-Porque simplemente lo amo.

-Esa no es una respuesta, no tiene una explicación lógica.

-El amor no se explica, se siente y cuando se siente no hay manera de detenerlo.

Meditó las palabras dichas por el chico unos momentos en silencio, aun se sentía sorprendida ante la determinación con la que hablaba, se le veía realmente convencido de ello y en su punto de vista ella no lograba encontrar algo erróneo o equivoco en eso.

-¿Por qué tus padres te enviaron aquí?

-Porque les dije que estaba enamorado.

-¿De quién?

-De la persona más maravillosa del planeta.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de la afortunada?

-Se equivoca, no es una chica de la que estoy hablando.

Allí estaba el punto equivoco y erróneo del cual no se sorprendía.

-Entonces es un chico del que estas enamorado.

-Así es

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué… qué?

-¿Por qué te has enamorado de un chico?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué no de una chica?

-¿Por qué debería enamorarme de una chica?

-Porque así lo dice la sociedad.

-¿Y quién se cree la sociedad para decirme de quien debo o no enamorarme?

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que eso es lo que le pasa a las personas enamoradas?- luego de unos momentos en calma su voz resonaba en la habitación.

-Porque eso es lo que me sucede y yo estoy enamorado.

-¿De quién estás enamorado?

-De la persona más especial del planeta

-¿Y cómo se llama la chica?

-No es una chica.

-¿Es un chico?

-Si

El silencio regresó, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras la joven volvía a hacer unas cuantas notas, él se cansó de esperar volviendo a su misma pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorada?- la joven le observó por momentos.

-No lo se

-Entonces no hay razón para que me quede aquí más tiempo- se levantó y tomando su chaqueta camino hasta la puerta.

Estaba comenzando a hartarse de esa conversación que aparentemente no le llevaba a ninguna parte.

-¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorada?- repite al ver que la mujer dejaba de escribir

-Sí, es más tengo un esposo y dos hijos.

-¿Usted ama a su esposo?

-Si lo amo- Se levantó y tomó a su conejo rosa en brazos.

-No importa lo que me diga, nada cambiara lo que siento- llego hasta el pomo de la puerta- Y no, usted no ama a su esposo.

Abrió la puerta con toda intensión de salir al mismo que la puerta de enfrente también se abría revelando a un joven de cabello y ojos oscuro. Sonrió al momento que sus miradas chocaron y salió del cubículo, aquel chico le siguió de cerca hasta que quedo a su lado, caminaron juntos por el largo pasillo y sus manos se entrelazaron al momento que las dos mujeres les veían bajar las escaleras y perderse entre la multitud de pacientes que se encontraban en aquel lugar.


End file.
